Until Dawn: A Sudden Change
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: During the last fight at the lodge an unfortunate incident leads to a life changing outcome for Sam. How will she cope, what will her friends do? She now faces new challenges as she and the rest of the group attempt to recover, but for Sam, it's looking a lot harder.
1. Prologue

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Prologue of my new Until Dawn story, enjoy.

Due to how I planned things out, apart from the final couple of paragraphs, this is mostly the same as the end of my novelization, since it is basically the same scene :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sam inhaled shakily as the Wendigos resumed their fight until Hannah threw the Wendigo she had been attacking away. The Wendigo that had disappeared from sight returned, leaping at her as she responded in kind. Both of them collided in mid air, fell to the ground and soon Hannah recovered.

Seizing the other Wendigo by the head she smashed him repeatedly into the ground before simply pulling his head off. Throughout this, Mike had been slowly edging his way towards the light bulb. Meanwhile, Sam stepped back, shocked and awed by the raw display of power, and terrified by it.

She knew, if Hannah, or any of the other Wendigos got a hold of her, or any of the others, it was over for them. There would be no wriggling free, no last minute reprieve, just a quick, messy and extremely painful death.

*CREAK*

Sam froze as she stepped on the floorboard. _'Crap.'_

She immediately went still as Hannah turned to her and screeched. Sam remained as still as possible, no easy task due to her recent cold swim, her muscles were aching to shiver, but she couldn't afford to.

She resisted and resisted while Hannah stalked towards her, snarling. Mike took advantage of this moment to reach the light bulb and, grunting with effort, squeezed it until it broke. The sound made Hannah screech again and spin around. Sam looked over desperately to where the others were.

They were too spaced out, they couldn't all escape at once; the lodge was still filling with gas; the explosion would be dangerous enough without the rest of the group being in danger. Chris was nearest the door and, at the moment, had the best chance.

Catching his eye she nodded and, taking the hint, he quickly darted for the door, making it out of the lodge and to safety she hoped.

' _Just gotta, find a way to keep Hannah distracted...so Emily and Ashley can escape, then it's just me and Mike...and our plan.'_ She told herself.

Mike cringed as he looked back from where he had broken the light bulb, thus readying it. Hannah was approaching him, she had turned her attention to him. Sam thought frantically, she had to act, before it was too late. With the light bulb broken they only needed to flick the switch and the building would explode.

But she couldn't do that yet, not with three of her friends still inside, they'd be incinerated in the blast. She wasn't even sure she had a chance to survive it; much less anyone else.

She saw Hannah closing in on Mike. _'Got to do something, now...distract her, anything.'_

She knew it was risky, it would allow more gas to fill the room, the explosion would be larger possibly; but that was a risk she had to take.

She could only see one option, she had to get the Wendigo's attention back on herself.

"HEY!" She cried out, as loud as she could.

With another screech Hannah turned and stalked towards Sam, she did her utmost to stay still, despite the chill that seeped through her skin. She also prayed the gas interfered with the Wendigo's sense of smell; it would be a bonus if it did.

Out the corner of her eye she saw Emily making her escape, now she just had to get Ashley and Mike to safety. Unfortunately, at that moment, Ashley's foot made contact with another creaking floorboard. Hannah turned and began to walk in Ashley's direction.

Acting purely on instinct, Sam reacted, running to nearby pillar and pressing herself against it, making as much noise as possible.

' _C'mon, c'mon, leave Ash and look for me, c'mon.'_ She found herself desperately thinking.

The things she did for her friends truly surprised her time to time. She heard the footsteps and felt the Wendigo's breath as it drew up alongside her. As it turned away, Sam glanced out from behind the pillar and just saw Ashley exiting. She was almost there now.

She darted to another section of the wall and hid, Hannah turned again and drew closer, closer than ever before, her face mere inches from the side of Sam's. Sam screwed her eyes shut tight, staying as rigid as she could despite the overwhelming desire to shiver; despite the rancid breath of the Wendigo as it screamed right in her ear.

Unfortunately Sam felt her muscles give way, the chill and fear too much, she moved.

She cried out as suddenly Hannah seized her by the throat and turned, now facing into the main room. Sam struggled but it was no use, she was too strong.

' _No...No...'_ She thought in dismay.

This was it, this was how she was going to die, so close too. She prayed Mike would be able to flip the switch, before it was too late.

"SAM!" She heard him shout.

At the same moment there was a loud screech and one of the other Wendigos leapt out of nowhere, grappling onto Hannah who also screeched and began to try and fight back. Sam cried out, muffled by Hannah's grip on her throat.

' _Fuck, this is worse...'_ Sam found herself thinking rapidly. _'Bad enough Hannah kills me, now I'm a play toy?'_

That was when it happened, during the struggle between the Wendigos, Hannah lost her grip. This time, Sam did scream and could be heard. She flew threw the air, shock and disbelief making everything seem like it was in slow motion.

Then came the pain as she heard glass break, she had gone through a window. She hit something hard with her back, the wooden railing of the deck around the lodge. Then it was too much for her mind and body to take, everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 1

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Chapter 1 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
thedarkpokemaster: Yeah, it is; well, this chapter will reveal all that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
123a456e: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sam wasn't sure what she expected when she woke up. To be captive in the Wendigo den, dying a slow agonizing death, to still be lying out in the snow outside the lodge, everybody else dead and the Wendigo now coming for her.

So many dark and frightening scenarios played through her mind. It was only as she began to regain consciousness that she realized none of them were true. Her first hint was the warmth; she was no longer in the freezing cold of Blackwood Mountain.

' _I don't get it, I thought...where am I?'_ She wondered.

Slowly she opened her eyes; just enough to make out an all white room, and the fact she was lying in a bed, before she screwed her eyes shut against the harsh light.

"Ugh." She groaned.

"Sam?"

She started at that and tried to move.

"No, stay down, don't, move so much." The now familiar voice of Emily told her.

Finally able to open her eyes, Sam saw Emily sitting by her bed, biting her lip, looking worried.

"Em?" She burst out, her voice was hoarse. "What...how…?"

Emily shook her head. "Easy, easy, I'll go get the others, their just outside."

"The others?" Sam echoed, hopeful.

Emily nodded again, yet looked troubled, enough for Sam to worry. As she left Sam briefly noticed Emily's injuries had been treated, although she stilled walked with a slight limp and had a scar from the wound she had received above her left eye.

Emily returned shortly afterwards, accompanied by the others, again their injuries had been treated and Sam was relieved to see many of them had got off lightly. Only one person still sported any signs of their injuries.

"Jess!?" Sam gasped, having thought the poor girl was dead.

Smiling shakily Jess nodded. "Hey Sam."

What shocked Sam the most was the mass of scars covering Jess' face, mostly on the left hand side, there also appeared to be some on her arms, revealed by the short sleeves of her T-shirt.

"How are you even, I mean...we thought you?"

The others all nodded and Jess sighed. "I know, I almost did die...if Matt hadn't found me, I would have."

Matt nodded and shook his head. "It was close, one of those...things, Wendigos, began chasing us down there."

"They survived because Matt knows how to keep a cool head in a crisis, I guess." Emily admitted. "That and he wouldn't leave anyone behind to save himself, if he had the means to save them."

Matt looked over at her sadly, no doubt remembering the fire tower; he had tried to save her. Emily just nodded and they focused on Sam.

Still shocked at this she shook her head.

"I must've missed a lot, how did you even survive, what, what happened after I…?"

The others all chimed in, sharing their stories, telling her about how they survived; how finally all together again they were able to realize the full extent of everything that had happened. They had been interviewed by the police and forced to tell their stories.

The police hadn't believe them, until they went to the mountain themselves and went down the mines, finally finding the evidence with their own eyes.

"Jeez, so...now what's happening?" She asked.

Ashley explained. "We're waiting now, there's nothing we can offer the police, we've all recovered, we're just waiting for our families."

Sam noticed something that worried her however. "Wait, um...Where's Josh, do the police have him or…?"

"The police...found him." Chris remarked slowly, clearly struggling. "But, but he..."

Sam froze, eyes wide, something bad had happened to Josh; but was it what she feared. "He's dead?"

Mike was the one who answered. "If only he was that lucky, the police found him...eating that old guy's head, he...he was like Hannah, Sam."

"Oh my God..." She choked out, shocked.

Josh had been turned into a Wendigo; in a way she wasn't surprised, it made a sick kind of sense. The Wendigo that had attacked Josh was Hannah after all; she had been acting differently from the other ones. She probably took Josh to her lair, hoping he'd give in to hunger and turn, her way of ensuring she and her brother would be together again.

Yet Sam couldn't help but feel something was missing; that they weren't telling her something. They seemed to have difficulty even looking at her for prolonged periods of time. They also kept exchanging glances and worried looks.

"Guys?"

They turned to her and she shook her head.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Sam, it's..." Matt began.

She sighed. "Guys, look, I really don't..."

She froze, shocked, she had been trying to sit up, when she realized.

"Wait, what the fuck?" She gasped in horror. "I can't...I can't feel my legs, I can't move them."

The others looked at her, anguished and then, a doctor entered.

"Samantha Giddings?"

She looked to him and saw his grim face and slowly, the horrible truth dawned on her as he revealed the extent of the damage the impact she had suffered with the railing had done to her, particularly her spine.

* * *

End of chapter, the truth revealed about what happened to Sam, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 2

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Chapter 2 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **thedarkpokemaster: Yeah, indeed, well, now we have to see how she will manage; um, but I said Josh did become a Wendigo did you not see that?  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was like being in a dream, Sam didn't know what to say, how to react; she just looked down at herself, stuck, seated in the wheelchair. Her friends were all around her, worried, but not saying anything as they made their way out of the hospital, Mike was the one pushing the chair. Sam didn't care, she was too far lost inside herself to care.

' _I can't, I can't walk...the damage to my spine, when I hit that railing...I can't...it's broken...'_ She thought in dismay, her thoughts disjointed and distant.

The news was still a shock to her, the doctors words too fresh, echoing in her head again and again as he explained the damage she had suffered.

"Sam..." Ashley began hesitantly.

Sam did not respond, still too lost; she hadn't even heard Ashley. Sharing a worried look with the others, Ashley did not push it and said nothing more. Sam continued to stare listlessly down at herself, as if not quite believing what she was seeing.

But there was no denying it, the chair was there, she was stuck in it, stuck in this throne of metal and leather with wheels. She only really snapped out of her trance when they exited the hospital and came out into the daylight. Waiting nearby was a car with four people standing by it, her family.

Sam took a shaky breath as she saw them. They no doubt had been informed of her injuries, but actually seeing them would be another matter. She looked to her parents first, fifty-five year old Samuel Giddings and his wife, fifty-two year old Helen.

Samuel was a stern looking prudish man, rather tall with short greying brown hair and hazel eyes; however appearances were deceptive and while he wasn't one for openly showing emotion, he was a caring father and husband. Helen was clever and open-minded and certainly helped her husband in being more carefree. She still looked young and beautiful with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

Then her gaze shifted to her siblings, twenty-one year old Andy Giddings, a young man nearly six feet tall, like their father, with short brown hair, hazel eyes and a strong build, he was a younger carbon copy of their father so to speak. However personality wise he was easy going, talkative and eager to get to know people and help them.

Sam herself was the middle child of three, the youngest was her little sister, thirteen year old Penny, a short girl of around five-foot-two, with an athletic build and a small scar above her right eyebrow, that had come from a scratch given to her by the family cat when she was seven, otherwise she was the double of their mother.

An energetic bubbly girl who, Sam recalled, always said she wanted to be like her.

Recalling that now left a bitter taste in Sam's mouth.

' _Yeah, bet Penny would wish different now...look at me...'_

They soon hurried over to her.

"Sam..." Her mother whispered.

Sam bit her lip. "Mom...Dad...Andy, Penny, I..."

Samuel shook his head. "Don't Sam, it's...It's already hard, we can see that."

Sam sighed but nodded and after saying goodbye to her friends, Sam readied herself; they hadn't been able to get an accessible car on short notice and she knew there would still be several changes to be made at the house.

Right now, she had to endure the shame of having to be lifted out of her chair and helped into the car. Luckily Andy managed it with no fuss, his body mostly blocking her from view of the others. As the Giddings family left, the rest of the group remained quiet for a while, watching the car leave.

"Sam...really doesn't good." Jess said at last. "She, she can't seem to come to terms with what she now faces."

Ashley nodded. "She's stuck in a wheelchair, faces life in a wheelchair now...It's hard for her to face that fact."

"We have to help her, somehow." Chris added.

The others agreed, the only problem was, none of them knew for sure how they could help her.

* * *

Back home, Sam sat by the window, looking out at the rain mournfully.

' _This is my life now...crippled, stuck with the chair...what am I gonna do?'_ She thought sadly.

She listened to her family in another room, particularly her little sister, Penny was as energetic and bubbly as ever. Even the sight of her older sister, who she always wanted to be life, being stuck in a wheelchair, not being able to climb or even walk again, hadn't dampened her spirits.

In the end, Sam felt her determination rise. _'I can't let this beat me, I won't...I have to keep moving, I have to, have to accept this and move on.'_

She would just have to get used to being in the chair, this was her life now.

* * *

End of chapter and we see how hard Sam is taking things, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 3

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Chapter 3 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **thedarkpokemaster: Ah I see, I suppose so; yeah it does and it's only going to get worse.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Mike and Jess shared a worried look as they approached the Giddings house; Jess shifted awkwardly before speaking.

"Um, Mike, I...What are we going to say, I mean…?" She began.

Mike sighed. "I know what you're thinking Jess; I don't know either; this will be difficult, but we have to be there, we have to help Sam."

She nodded and together they made their way up the driveway. Jess knocked on the door and after only a short pause the door opened, Penny was the one who answered.

She smiled widely. "Hi, Sam's friends right?"

"Yeah, hi..." Jess replied.

"C'mon in." She replied, stepping back.

They entered the house and Penny shut the door before turning to them.

Jess pondered for a moment before asking. "How's Sam?"

Penny bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "She's...very quiet."

"C-can we see her?" Jess asked; sharing a nervous glance with Mike.

Penny nodded and began leading them to Sam's new room on the ground floor. Knocking on the door they head Sam's reply, she sounded almost lifeless.

"Yes?"

"It's us, Sam." Mike replied.

She agreed to let them come in and they entered. Sam was sitting in her wheelchair, looking out the window but she turned her head towards them as they came in and nodded in greeting. They joined her and shared an awkward look, unsure what to say.

* * *

Some time later, the others finally arrived and knocked on the door, this time it was Andy who answered.

"Hi there." He greeted them warmly. "Come to see Sam?"

They nodded and were guided through to Sam's room, they entered and saw Sam, along with Mike and Jess.

"Oh hey guys." Sam said softly.

The others all nodded; Matt vocalizing their reply. "Hi..."

"Thanks for coming?"

Emily replied at once. "No trouble."

"So, are you okay?" Ashley asked awkwardly.

Sam nodded, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Her voice however still sounded distant, worrying them. Nevertheless they settled in and soon began passing time; chatting and trying to avoid talk about the Blackwood incident. The others were awkwardly trying to avoid talking about walking or anything like that, hoping to avoid upsetting Sam. Sam on the other hand was noticing this and began to grow frustrated.

' _Honestly guys this is not what I want, why are you being so…?'_ She thought angrily. _'Urgh, what is wrong with you all. The worst thing you can do is treat me like a baby, yet here you are, doing just that...'_

She fought to control herself, trying to not let her frustrations get the better of her.

However as time passed, it became harder and harder and the others were beginning to notice.

"Sam?" Emily began, cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

Sam sighed and shook her head. "I'm the one who should be asking that. What's with all the...awkward pauses you guys keep doing."

"Whoa, whoa." Ashley replied quickly. "Sam, relax."

"I am." She snapped.

The others looked worried again, suddenly unsure; they couldn't understand it. They were trying to be sensitive, worried about hurting her. Yet still Sam seemed upset. The more time passed, the more they talked, the worse it seemed to get, she remained calm outwardly, but they could see her temper was building, she was seething.

' _This is getting out of hand.'_ She pondered furiously. "Guys, what is going on?"

"Huh, what are you..." Chris began.

Sam growled and finally stopped holding back. "Don't play fucking dumb, okay? Do you think I can't see what you've been doing, I'm still a person guys, not some fragile doll!"

Matt quickly tried to calm her down. "Sam..."

"No, seriously guys, I'm not blind, I see what you're doing!" She yelled angrily. "I don't need you all treating me like I'm broken, I'm not, okay?!"'

"Sam-" Emily tried again.

Sam wasn't having it however she had got her point across, still angry, she wheeled away leaving them alone, looking at each other awkwardly.

* * *

End of chapter, oh dear, things aren't looking good, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 4

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Chapter 4 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, sadly things aren't looking much better either.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, true enough :)  
123a456e: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Yeah, she's really having problems :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Things were awkward once again in the Giddings household, they were all seated around the table, having dinner. They had all heard Sam's arguments with her friends and now her parents and siblings were all concerned, but unsure how to approach the subject. Sam meanwhile was musing on her family and their behaviour since she had come home from the hospital.

' _Honestly, they're just as bad, why can't they just see me as I am...not the chair.'_ She thought bitterly. _'They've not even been out together or anything, always at least one person in the house.'_

It was something else to add to her frustrations and her argument with the others did nothing to improve those feelings.

She tried to keep things together however. _'C'mon Sam, they're you're family, just...the last thing you want is to blow up at them...'_

All the same it wasn't easy; especially as, despite them thinking she didn't, she could see them carefully glancing towards her, worriedly. She knew they had been talking about what happened to her behind her back.

Trying to focus on her food; Sam pondered quietly; wishing she could find some way to just put a stop to this nonsense, her anger was still there and if anything it was getting worse, she couldn't understand why.

Her family had noticed her preoccupation however and were concerned, the way she had been acting.

"Sam?" Andy asked awkwardly.

She started and looked up warily. "Hmm?"

"Are your okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied automatically.

Shaking his head her father cut in. "Sam..."

"Dad?"

He looked at her seriously and replied. "Something's troubling you, we can see it, please, we..."

Sam glared, it was one thing for them to think it and talk amongst themselves, but to openly talk to her about it, openly treating her like she was broken.

"Not you too." She growled.

"What?" Her mother gasped. "Sam we just..."

"Don't pity me." She spat. "I'm done with this, seriously, get it through your heads, I am not broken..."

"Sammy..."

She tensed, turning to Penny who had spoken; she always had to be careful around her sister, young as she was, Penny was wise well beyond her years.

"Kiddo?"

Penny shook her head. "There's not need to get angry at us or your friends, we just want to help you."

Sam bit her lip and her father continued.

"Honestly Sam, we are just..."

Sam let out an irritated sigh. "Dad don't. Look, I'm fine, I don't need everyone treating me like some fragile doll. You guys can leave and have a life, it's not as if something bad is going to happen to me just because you go out the door."

"How about instead of losing your temper, you simply tell us what you want?" Penny asked.

That left Sam shocked into silence.

Pressing her opportunity Penny continued.

"I get it's annoying, and you are angry, rightly so, after what's happened to you?" She paused and then shook her head. "But it's not fair taking it out on us just because we want to help and are clumsy doing it."

Helen nodded. "Penny's right Sam, don't you see. Just...tell us what you want us to do, what you need, what you don't want...We'll listen."

Sam bit her lip but then sighed. "I just, want to be treated like a person, that's all...I don't want people treating me any differently than before."

Samuel smiled lightly. "Then that's what we'll do."

Andy agreed, as did her mother and sister.

"Your friends too, if you just tell them." He added.

Sam grimaced at that; recalling her unfortunate argument; she just hoped she'd have a chance to fix things, that it wasn't too late or beyond repair.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Chapter 5 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Yeah, it is, luckily she's been given a hint and now there is hope :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Biting her lip, Sam struggled with the guilt that now clawed at her insides, she was yet to patch things up with her friends; which led to her struggling, trying to think of a way to talk to them. She was surprised and hopeful therefore when at least Ashley asked to see her and as they left Sam's house, Ashley pushed Sam's chair. It was still awkward for her steering it and she didn't mind so much. She didn't know what Ashley had in mind, or why she wanted to see her but she was just hopeful that she'd have a chance to reconcile.

"Ash?" She began hesitantly.

Ashley looked down at her. "Hmmm?"

She was relieved to see Ashley didn't look angry or anything like that, in fact, she seemed much the same as ever.

"I..." She hesitated, unsure what to even say. "God, I just..."

Ashley smiled reassuringly. "Relax."

Taking a deep breath, Sam sighed. "Ashley really, I'm...I'm sorry."

She felt that her words were just too inadequate, but before she could think of anything else to say, Ashley stopped pushing the chair and move to stand in front of Sam. She didn't move down to Sam's level, something Sam was grateful for.

Ashley nodded and smiled at Sam.

"It's okay Sam, really...We..." She paused for a moment and then smiled again. "We're worried about you, all of us, just...we've been going about it the wrong way, we all realize that now."

Sam started at that, looking hopeful. "Wha, really, that's, that's great...I need to, I need to see the others and..."

"Whoa, slow down Sam." Ashley said with a laugh. "We can do that later, I've got something I want to show you."

Sam nodded, relieved and allowed Ash to continue pushing the chair as they headed for their destination.

"So…?" She asked awkwardly. "How have, you and Chris been?"

Ashley smiled and actually blushed a little. "We're good yeah, we...we're getting there, slowly."

Sam nodded, smiling in understanding, following the Blackwood incident, Ashley and Chris had actually moved in together, where they could help each other with their nightmares and such. It also helped in bringing their relationship even closer together than it already was.

They finally arrived and Sam looked around.

"So what are we doing here?"

Ashley smiled. "I was told about this place by an aunt, it's for people in wheelchairs, you can practice controlling and moving the chair by yourself. Something to help you out, get some form of independence."

"What, you…?"

"Trust me, this'll work." Ashley told her.

She grinned and Sam couldn't help it, she grinned too this was certainly something she could look forward too. She soon got to work and began to finally get the hang of this, much to her delight.

* * *

Some time later, much to Sam's relief, she found her chance, she was with the others, out for lunch.

"Guys..." She began, not wanting to waste any time.

"Sam?"

She sighed and finally spoke. "I wanna apologize, I just, blew up at you guys for no reason...I'm really sorry."

Emily shook her head. "Sam, relax, we never blamed you."

"Yeah, we know you were angry." Mike added. "And you had every right to be."

Ashley nodded, sending Sam a look that said 'I told you so', Sam grinned, relief flooding through her. Things were finally looking up, now she just had to adjust and accept her new life, but that didn't mean she had to completely give up hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 6

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Chapter 6 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it'll be a struggle, but she's in a better situation now :)  
123a456e: Thanks :)  
Wolgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: No, if he was, he would have appeared by now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sam smiled warmly as she enjoyed the sun shining down, she definitely had a new appreciation for Summer and the warmth after the Blackwood Incident. It had been her mother's idea and after hearing it, Sam had jumped at the chance.

After so long cooped up in the house, it felt like a release; now here she was, with her family, in a local park near her home. She wheeled herself along, taking in the sights of the place, she hadn't been here in a while. Penny and Andy were on either side of her, their parents slightly behind them.

"This was a great idea, mom." She said as she glanced over her shoulder.

Helen grinned and nodded. "I'm glad you like it Sam."

As she wheeled along, Sam bit her lip, looking over at the trees nearby.

She recalled days gone by. _'I'd come here and climb them...no chance of that nowadays.'_

Seeing her melancholic expression Penny spoke up. "Sam..."

She shook her head and smiled. "Sorry, was, just remembering something, that's all."

It was clear to all of them what Sam was thinking, together they shared a look. As if sensing this Sam shook her head.

"I'm fine, really, I've kinda accepted it now, I won't be able to climb again...not like this." She paused but then sighed. "I'll just, it'll be fine."

She meant it too she knew it was just something she'd have to get used to, and as soon as she accepted that, she began to feel calmer.

She had not given up hope by any means, but she just had to accept that this was the way things were. Seeing this, Samuel couldn't help but think.

' _Sam...you've, you've changed. You're still optimistic, still the same as you said, but you have changed.'_ He noted to himself. _'But I know if anyone can get through a difficult time like this, it's you.'_

Helen was thinking along the same lines. _'Oh Sam, when I heard what happened to you, that you couldn't walk anymore, I was so scared...All that time you spent angry, you had every right to be, but it...It was so hard.'_

Seeing Sam now however, she couldn't help but feel relieved.

' _You can do this Sam, you're the strongest person I know, this won't stop you.'_

Unaware of her parents thoughts, Sam wheeled her chair along to the pond, following Penny as they planned to feed the ducks. Andy watched them go smiling.

' _That's my sister, you were always a fighter Sam, I still remember when we were babies...the way you kept pulling my hair.'_ He thought, suppressing a laugh. _'I never had any doubts Sam, even when I heard you had suffered such an injury; I just knew. I knew, if anyone could find a way to overcome the odds and, and remain positive, despite everything, even if initially having problems, it would be you Sam.'_

With a grin he nodded to his parents and they sat down on a nearby bench to watch as Sam and Penny fed the ducks.

While engaged in this activity, Penny too observed Sam and how she had been adapting.

"You know Sam..." She said suddenly. "We've all still been concerned, but, we're relieved too, we can see how you're coping."

Sam grinned. "Thanks Penny, well you really helped with that; showed me all I needed to do to, to finally get a grip of things."

Penny laughed and nodded and they continued. As they did so, Penny pondered for a moment.

' _Sam, I've always wanted to be like you...You can't walk anymore but...'_ She smiled again as she confirmed her thoughts. _'I wanna be like you more than ever, facing all this, you're the strongest, bravest person I know...You're my hero Sam.'_

Together the Giddings family enjoyed their day out; it was clear to all of them, to their relief that, no matter what, Sam would face the future, even if she never regained use of her legs.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 7

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Chapter 7 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet, more of the same here, the next couple of chapters deal with a slightly new subject, then just an epilogue to go :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was another day, Jess and Mike made their way to Sam's house, deciding to drop by for a visit. Knocking on the door they were greeted by her mother who let them in.

"It's nice to see you again." She greeted them happily. "Sam's in her room."

They nodded and headed on through; knocking on the door.

"Sam." Jess called out?"

Sam replied at once. "Come on in."

They entered and saw she wasn't alone, Andy was also there and was helping her as she worked on what looked like leg exercises. They stopped a little surprised, but then it clicked and they understood. Once again Sam amazed them, showing her determination to walk again, these exercises were designed to help keep her legs fit despite lack of use.

"Um...Sam..." Jess began.

Sam nodded to them; smiling. "Hey."

Mike grinned. "How's it going."

"Yeah good; just, working on keeping my legs strong."

Jess nodded. "Right..."

There was a pause before finally Jess sighed.

"Uh Sam, I don't want to...worry you." She said softly. "But um, you do know that the odds of you regaining the use of your legs, walking again are, are slim."

Sam nodded, her smile faltering only slightly. "I know, I know...I just, if there is even the smallest chance, I wanna take it and I wanna be ready for it."

"We've all said the same thing." Andy confirmed.

They all smiled, still knowing they'd do their best to support her, no matter what.

* * *

That night; Sam was in bed, only Andy and Penny were also in, also in bed. Samuel and Helen were out for the night. Unfortunately, the peace of the night was shattered; when Sam started screaming. She was in the grips of a nightmare, of Blackwood, of the Wendigos closing in on her. Finally, just as she was about to be struck, to die.

"NO!"

"Sam!"

Her eyes shot open and she realized she was safe; in her bed, her siblings were on either side of the bed.

"You guys, I..."

Andy shook his head. "It's alright, it's alright...You're alright."

She let out a shaky breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That doesn't matter Sam, we're just worried about you." Penny said softly.

Sam managed a small smile. "Thanks; I just..."

Andy nodded reassuringly and both siblings did their best to comfort Sam and help her calm down. Their reassurances helped and, finally, Sam felt herself calming down.

"I'll be fine you guys, thank you."

Penny bit her lip but then spoke. "I'm gonna stay Sam."

"Penny, I'm fine, really..."

Penny shook her head. "I'm not; please Sam..."

Sam couldn't help but smile at that and, after sharing an amused glance with Andy, agreed. So Penny clambered under the blankets and by the time Andy left the room, Sam and Penny were asleep, holding each other.

To Sam's relief no further nightmares came.

By the time Samuel and Helen arrived home they were all once more sleeping peacefully. As they checked on Sam; they noticed Penny asleep in Sam's bed and put two and two together.

"Nightmares."

Helen nodded. "They look so sweet; reminds me of when Penny was little."

Samuel agreed, smiling and together they headed for bed too. Like Sam's friends, they knew of Sam's hopes and, even if those hopes were dashed, they would stand by Sam's side, support her and ensure that she could enjoy her life, no matter what.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 8

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Chapter 8 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
123a456e: Thanks :)  
Legionary Prime: Ah, you're thinking of an LIS story that was mentioned between us, I've had this story planned long before even that idea, glad you liked it though.  
Wolgirl2013: Thanks :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and sadly yeah, that is something they have to face.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Sam smiled lightly to herself as she continued passing the time online. As she worked however she noticed something that caught her eye.

"Huh, no way..." She whispered.

She carefully checked and double checked the page, a few more careful searches proved it to be genuine and she couldn't help but grin.

"Wow..."

She called her family through and when they did she explained what she had found.

"Look, see, this could be it."

Her mother bit her lip, looking worried. "Sam, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

The family all grinned; Sam had found out that their local hospital had been testing a new experimental surgery; Sam herself was eligible for such a surgery and, if successful, it would restore the damage to her spin. She'd regain the use of her legs. One issue was clear however as Samuel pointed.

"Um...Sam, it, I don't think we can afford it right now."

Sam bit her lip but nodded. "I...I know.

Helen reassuringly squeezed her shoulder. "It's worth a look though."

Sam nodded and they got to work, researching and making calls, sending e-mails and such to find out as much as they could.

Not wanting her parents to fuss, Sam quickly spoke. "If it, if we can't afford it, it's not that big a deal."

"We'll think of something Sam, don't worry." Her mother told her with a smile. "It looks promising."

Sam couldn't deny it, she was right.

* * *

She later met up with the others; greeting them cheerfully. They returned her greeting and they talked casually for a while, before Emily turned to Sam.

"So, what's up?"

Sam considered for a moment but then smiled and spoke.

"Actually guys..." She began, looking around at them. "There may be a way for me to regain the use of my legs."

"What?!" Jess gasped.

Nodding Sam continued and explained the details, as well as the issues they faced regarding it, by the time she was done the others were amazed.  
"Whoa, seriously?"

Sam nodded, grinning. "Yeah, it's a bit expensive, but yeah."

Ashley smiled. "That's, that's amazing, you think it will work?"

"I hope so."

They continued to talk; amazed at what they had heard, although it was clear, despite Sam's apparent nonchalance, they could tell she was upset about it being so expensive, making it hard, if not impossible for her to actually get the surgery.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe it.

"You guys...no way?" She gasped.

Her friends had arrived, revealing what they had just done. Determined to help Sam in getting her surgery, despite having already had other plans for it, her friends had all chipped in with money to help with the cost of the surgery.

"Relax Sam, we wanted to." Mike said. "You deserve this chance, we'll gladly help."

Sam shook her head, grinning. "God, you guys...thank you."

They all grinned and Sam was overjoyed; now things could begin, she had a real chance of getting this surgery and regaining the use of her legs.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Chapter 9 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Legionary Prime: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
thedarkpokemaster: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Sam took a deep breath; she was laying waiting to be taken into the OR. She was already dressed in a hospital gown. Penny sat on her left side, her mother sat on the other, both were holding her hands while her father sat next to her mother, they were all listening as the doctor talked them through some of the final details of the operation. Andy sadly couldn't make it due to work but had called to make sure everything was alright and would try to come by after the operation.

"The operation will take between five and six hours to complete. Someone will come and update you every hour." He told them. "Sam will probably be asleep for half a day after the surgery, however by the time she wakes up, we should be able to confirm if the operation was successful or not."

He paused and then added. "Any questions?"

Samuel was the one who asked. "The other patients who've been doing this medical trial…How many worked?"

"Sam is our seventh patient." the doctor explained. "For three of them it works, the other two, it didn't…"

"And the other?" Sam asked, unnerved by the doctor trailing off.

"Lost movement in his right arm."

Sam swallowed nervously hearing that. Her mother noticed and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

"You still have the option to back out." She reminded her.

Sam shook her head. "No, I'm sure, I want this done."

She smiled and kissed her forehead. There was a knock at the door and a nurse entered and told them it was almost time to take Sam down to the OR.

The doctor and the nurse left them for a moment; Sam turned to Penny and they hugged; their parents smiling softly. Her father stepped forwards and they hugged.

"You'll come through this better off Sam, I know it. You're strong, you survived the incident that caused this in the first place, so I know you can do this. Love you kiddo."

Sam smiled. "Thanks dad, love you too."

Her mother also hugged her; Sam could feel her tears and smiled comfortingly.

"Everything will be fine mom, I promise."

Helen pulled back and managed a smile. "I know sweetheart; I know."

She gently kissed her forehead again and then the doctor returned.

He observed them for a moment and then spoke up. "Are you ready to go Sam?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

The doctor nodded and her parents and Penny stepped back as the team took her through to the OR. Soon Sam was lying in the OR; the team was getting ready around her, they were talking in low voices. Sam didn't understand half their words, medical terms and such. Finally the nurse set up and attached the IV to her arm and told her to count backwards, slowly, from one hundred. She did so but she only barely got ninety-seven out before she went under.

* * *

When she finally felt herself waking up, Sam took a moment before finally recovering enough to see her family still seated around her.

"Sam!" Penny cried out, hugging her.

Sam grinned and hugged her back, relieved to see they still worked. It was some time later the doctor arrived.

"Ah, Sam, you're awake, good…" She saw the doctor looked hopeful and that made her feel hopeful too. "So, how are your arms?"

Sam smiled. "Good; I can still move them."

The doctor nodded. "Well, let's see if we were able to fix your legs."

Sam nodded and closed her eyes; the doctor informed her that her eyes might play tricks and make her think she felt something when she didn't. She waited while the doctor examined her.

When the doctor had finished and Sam opened her eyes she saw Penny and her parents smiling at her. She smiled back and then the doctor asked.

"So, did you feel anything?"

Sam nodded. "Yes; everything…But…I still can't move my legs."

The doctor nodded. "Your muscles have been inactive for a long time, they've atrophied. Although, not as much as they might have, I remember you explaining the exercises you've been doing, that's likely helped. Now with regular physical therapy you can build them back up and then you'll be walking again."

Sam smiled at that and nodded, relieved. The doctor left to get some leaflets on physical therapy while her parents and Penny hugged her; Sam smiled, the hard part of over; she had regained feeling in her legs again. They were fixed, they just needed to be strengthened up again for her to use them; the rest was up to her. She swore she would do whatever it took in the physical therapy for it to work. After the doctor returned and handed her father the leaflets Sam was discharged, after it was confirmed she wouldn't need to stay in the hospital and could recover at home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Epilogue

**Until Dawn: A Sudden Change**

Final chapter of my Until Dawn story, just a short epilogue to round things off, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2031: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, just this.  
thedarkpokemaster: It's already worked, it was stated quite clearly in that chapter that it worked.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or tis characters.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Sam grinned as she walked to where her friends were waiting; she was walking again. They physical therapy had worked wonders and now, here she was, once more walking; despite everything, despite all the odds.

' _Nevertheless, this does put a fresh perspective on things.'_ She noted to herself. _'You never appreciate how difficult something is until it is thrust upon you...But I did it...'_

Still grinning she joined the others; who were equally overjoyed to see her having regained the full use of her legs at last; relieve too, just as she was. She swore now she'd live every minute to the fullest; after everything she'd been through, that they'd all been through, they had to make sure it was all worth it.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
